nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Kimbul
Kimbul ist ein Loa der Waldtrolle, der auch bei den Sandtrollen in Tanaris und den Zandalari Verehrung findet. Er ist der Gott der Tiger, Lord der Bestien, König der Katzen und das Verhängnis der Beutetiere. Beschreibung Man nimmt an, dass Kimbul ein Waldtrollischer Aspekt von Shirvallah ist. Sein Name ist auf einer Steintafel in Zul'Farrak zu finden und wird dort auch ehrfürchtig Eraka no Kimbul genannt. In WoW: Battle for Azeroth gehört Kimbul zu den sechs größten Loa der Zandalari, zu deren Ehren tief innerhalb von Dazar'alor eine Kammer geschaffen wurde, die von den treuesten Anhängern bewacht wird. Wowhead: Die Schlacht von Dazar'alor - Konklave der Auserwählten Das Zentrum seiner Verehrung befindet sich jedoch an der nördlichen Spitze von Vol'dun beim Tempel von Kimbul. Das Abenteuer Vor Hunderten von Jahren kämpfte der große Tigerloa, Eraka no Kimbul, nahe der Finsterwaldbank von Vol'dun gegen die Naga. Dabei ging der Ring der Gezeiten, ein uraltes Relikt von außergewöhnlicher Macht, verloren. Quest 110: Geheime Vorhaben Als nun die Naga der Sturmschlangen nun erneut nach dem Ring der Gezeiten suchten, waren die Tortollaner der Tortakazuflucht die Leidtragenden und suchten nach Hilfe. Und wenn der Loa der Tiger bereits einmal stark gewesen genug war, die Naga zu besiegen, konnte er es vielleicht noch einmal tun. Doch lag der → Tempel von Kimbul inzwischen in Trümmern, war verlassen und von Pflanzen überwuchert. Quest 110: Die Weisheit des Ältesten Segen von Kimbul thumb|link=Ring der Gezeiten Der Eingang zum Tempel war mittels einer magischen Barriere versiegelt und nur jemand, der den Ring der Gezeiten bei sich trug, konnte diese Barriere aufheben. Auf der Tempelgelände, der Terrasse der Klaue, gab es einen Schrein mit einer Statue von Eraka No Kimbul. Wer dort die Prüfung der Weisheit absolvierte, erlangte dem Ring und damit den Zugang zum Tempel von Kimbul. Quest 110: Segen von Kimbul Im Inneren des Schreins befinden sich drei Schrifttafeln an den Wänden, die vom Leben und Wirken des Loas berichten: Tafel 1 Und so ward es gehört: Einst wandte der große Loa sich einer Versammlung seiner Anhänger zu und sprach: „So wie ein König seinen größten Schatz nicht für eine bloße Handvoll Unrat preisgibt, so bietet auch der Ehrenhafte seine Integrität nicht für Reichtum oder Ruhm feil. Lebt Euer Leben in Ehre, und es wird ein erfülltes Leben sein. So wie Schluchten durch den stetigen Fluss des Wassers geformt werden, so sind auch alle großen Taten aus Beharrlichkeit geboren. Lebt mit unbeugsamer Entschlossenheit, und kein Versagen wird Euch jemals in die Knie zwingen.“ Als die Anhänger Eraka No Kimbuls Worte vernahmen, erfüllten diese sie mit Tugend und Hingabe. Tafel 2 Und so ward es gehört: Einst wandte der große Loa sich einer Versammlung seiner Anhänger zu und sprach: „So wie der Tiger bei der Jagd über Fels und Kluft springt, so verschwendet auch der Mutige keine Zeit damit, in Angst zu kauern. Handelt mutig in allen Belangen, und Eure Beute wird Euch nicht entrinnen. So wie Fäulnis an den Blüten des Dschungels zehrt, so zehrt auch das Alter an der Stärke der Jugend. Der Ursprung der Macht liegt nicht in der Stärke, sondern in jenem unbezähmbaren Willen, den auch das Alter nicht zu brechen vermag.“ Als die Anhänger Eraka No Kimbuls Worte vernahmen, erfüllten diese sie mit Mut und Überzeugung. Tafel 3 Und so ward es gehört: Einst wandte der große Loa sich einer Versammlung seiner Anhänger zu und sprach: „So wie der Jaguar tagelang seine Beute verfolgt, so handelt auch der Weise mit Geduld in all seinen Belangen. Jene aber, die sich im Leben von Verlangen und Gefühlen leiten lassen, werden im Dschungel nicht lange überleben. So wie der Dschungel uns das Geschenk des Lebens spendet, so spendet er auch die Berührung des Todes. Jene, die Erleuchtung erfahren, sehen, dass die Natur nicht ihnen gehört, sondern sie ihr. Sie respektieren die natürliche Ordnung und nehmen nur das, was sie zum Leben benötigen.“ Als die Anhänger Eraka No Kimbuls seine Worte vernahmen, erfüllten diese sie mit Geduld und Respekt. Die Prüfung der Weisheit * Statue von Eraka No Kimbul: (Eine mysteriöse Stimme halt in Eurem Kopf) ** Statue: Wonach sucht Ihr? → Antwort: Ich suche den Segen des Loas. ** Statue: Was lehrt uns der springende Tiger? → Antwort: Seid immer mutig bei all Euren Taten. ** Statue: Was ist die wahre Quelle der Macht? → Antwort: Ein unbezwingbarer Wille. ** Statue: Welches Leben ist erstrebenswert? → Antwort: Ein ehrenvoll verbrachtes Leben. ** Statue: Was sehen die mit der klaren Sicht? → Antwort: Sie erkennen, dass sie zur Natur gehören. Opfergaben für den Loa Eraka no Kimbul war die einzige Hoffnung der Tortollaner der Tortaka auf ein Überleben. So baten sie die Champions der Horde darum, dem großen Loa im Tempel von Kimbul ihre Opfergabe zu überreichen und ihm von den Problemen mit den Naga berichteten. Tatsächlich war es viele Jahre her, seitdem er Besucher in seinem Tempel hatte, die würdig waren, den Ring der Gezeiten zu tragen. Die Champions waren die ersten Sterblichen, die seinen Tempel seit vielen Jahren betraten und es erfreute den großen Loa, wieder Angänger unter den Lebenden zu haben. Doch auch wenn Kimbul Mitgefühl mit den Tortaka und ihrer Not gegen die Naga hatte, so konnte er sie doch nicht beschützen... Quest 110: Opfergaben für den Loa Der Fluch der Mepjila Vor Hunderten von Jahren griff die Seehexe Mepjila mit einer Armee von Nagaeindringlingen den Tempel von Kimbul an. Seine Anhänger kämpften tapfer, aber der Loa kam zu spät, um sie zu retten. Die Naga bezwang er mit einem Handstreich, aber als er Mepjila verschlingen wollte und seine Fangzähne ihr Herz durchbohrten, belegte sie die Geister seiner Anhänger mit einem Fluch, auf dass sie auf ewig in einer Schlacht kämpften, die sie nicht gewinnen konnten. Sie verdammte ihre Seelen zu unendlichen Qualen, und solange die Seelen seiner Anhänger litten, konnte Eraka no Kimbul keine neuen annehmen. Die Ehre verbot es ihm. So war es an den Champions der Horde dem Tigerloa dabei zu helfen, den Fluch zu brechen und die gefangenen Seelen seiner Anhänger zu befreien. Quest 110: Der Fluch der Mepjila Zorn des Tigers Kurz darauf erhob sich eine Armee der Naga der Sturmschlangen aus den Tiefen, um den Tempel von Kimbul anzugreifen und sich den Ring der Gezeiten zurückzuholen, den Kimbul einst als Trophäe mitnahm, nachdem er Mepjila besiegt hatte. Als Antwort schickte der Loa die Champions der Horde als seinen Avatar auf das Schlachtfeld, die die Naga mit fürchterlicher Macht vernichteten. Quest 110: Zorn des Tigers Mal des Loas Die Champions der Horde hatten sich tapfer geschlagen und den Tempel verteidigt. Damit hatten sie sich des Segens von Kimbul als würdig erwiesen. Wenn sie ihn nun als Loa erwählten, konnten sie seine Macht nutzen, wann immer sie sie brauchten. Und egal, wie sie sich in Zukunft auch entscheiden mochten, in den Mauern des Tempels von Kimbul waren die Champions der Horde immer ein willkommener Gast. Quest 110: Mal des Loas Galerie Aspekt von Kimbul 2018-12-22.jpg|Aspekt von Kimbul (Konklave der Auserwählten, Schlacht von Dazar'alor) Quellen Kategorie:Troll-Religion Kategorie:Vol'dun NSC Kategorie:Tiger